


Let Me See You

by memoriesofrain



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blind Character, Blind Ignis, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, IgNoct, Ignoct Secret Santa, M/M, NSFW, Older IgNoct, Older Ignis, Older Noctis, Secret Santa, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, friendly teasing, like they are at the end of the game, seeing with touch, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: “I’d like to see you,” Ignis raised his hands to cup Noctis’ face, “if you are okay with that.”~Blindness has never stopped them from falling deeper in love each passing day.





	Let Me See You

**Author's Note:**

> Merry IgNoct Christmas! This is a special gift for [thecloudstan](https://thecloudstan.tumblr.com) on tumblr. 
> 
> ❤ I hope you enjoy this fic and that it lives up to your wishes ❤

Noctis released a heavy sigh and leaned his head back against his chair. Putting Lucis back in order after the ten years of darkness wasn’t easy and every day seemed to hold another problem for him to solve. He looked tiredly at the remaining stack of paperwork on his desk and wondered briefly how much trouble he’d be in if he shoved it off the desk but quickly thought better of it. He’d be the one cleaning it up after all. Instead, he grabbed the next sheet of paper and started to read over the form, signing where appropriate and composing quick notes on the braille typewriter sitting on his desk.

When he found out Ignis had learned braille during his sleep in the crystal, Noctis taught himself with the help of his advisor on how to read the bumps on the page. He wasn’t nearly as fluent as Ignis, but he knew enough. Braille books weren’t particularly popular so Noctis had scoured the kingdom, calling in favors and gotten the machine so that Ignis could easily fulfill his duties as his adviser. The soft smile and gentle press of lips against his temple were a much appreciated bonus.

He was brought out of his train of thought when a warm, familiar hand griped his shoulder, gently trailing to his jaw before moving on to cup his cheek. Noctis didn’t even try to move away, nuzzling against the palm of the hand.

“Your highness,” Ignis said fondly, “I’m actually quite surprised you’re working. I half expected you to be taking a nap at your desk again.”

Noctis shrugged, looking up at Ignis. “As king, I can’t just ignore it,” Noctis answered, before he frowned. “Also, don’t call me ‘your highness,’ there’s no need for that and you know it Ignis.”

“But it’s so fun seeing you get disgruntled.”

“Age has made you weirder.”

Ignis made a noncommittal noise, walking around Noctis’ chair so he was facing him. “And it’s made you more responsible.”

“That could also have been the dying bit.” Ignis’ facial expression turned pinched and his hand grew lax against Noctis’ face. Noctis winced and gave Ignis a sheepish smile. “Too soon?”

“It will always be too soon.”

Noctis let out a lackluster laugh, turning his head to Ignis’ palm and pressing a kiss to the callused skin. “Sorry Specs, didn’t mean to bring down the mood.”

Ignis huffed and nodded his head at the paperwork on Noctis’ desk. “I’m positive that your paperwork isn’t helping with the mood situation.”

He ducked his head and sent Ignis a sheepish smile. “I’m still not into doing this sort of thing.”

Ignis kneeled, letting his hands glide down Noctis’ body until he managed to snag one of Noctis’ hands. The heated stare he was given wasn’t diminished by Ignis’ clouded eyes, if anything it made his heart skip a beat. He watched Ignis’ tongue wet his lips and resisted the urge to swallow as his eyes followed the movement of the muscle.

“And what sort of things are you into doing then, Noct,” Ignis asked.

He shivered at the way his name rolled off the other man’s tongue. “Fishing for one,” Ignis let out a chuckle at the answer. He let the silence stretch, enjoying the way Ignis patiently waited for his answer, rubbing circles on the back of his hand with a thumb. “ _You_.”

The light flush that spread to the tips of Ignis’ ears was so endearingly familiar. It was a blush he’d seen more times than he could count and reminded him of childhood days in the palace gardens, hiding from the sun and the guards, a pilfered sweet in small hands, trying to stifle mirthful giggles. He’d always thought that the blush brought a youthfulness to Ignis’ otherwise serious demeanor.

Ignis gave his hand a firm squeeze before tugging him up from his seat so quickly that Noctis almost stumbled, but he quickly righted himself and returned his attention to Ignis.

“I think you’ve had enough paperwork today, don’t you?” Ignis asked, though Noctis’ knew that tone of voice meant he was only asking rhetorically. “Best not to wear yourself out.” Ignis smiled at him and gave his hand another tug. “At least not with paperwork.”

Noctis laughed, but dutifully started walking to the connected chamber of his office: his bedroom. “Ignis are you implying what I think you’re implying?”

“If you think it’s ravish you until you lose coherent thought, then yes, you’re correct.”

He felt his cheeks warm. “You sure don’t beat around the bush do you, Specs?” Ignis just sent him an ambiguous look and continued walking until his knees hit the bed. Ignis released his hand and turned towards him so they were facing chest-to-chest. “Now what?”

Ignis hummed softly and brought his hand up to Noctis’ chest and ran his fingers along the bits and bobbles of embellishments that made up Noctis’ kingly raiment. “Perhaps it might be best for you to remove your own clothes,” Ignis suggested, bringing his hands back to his own chest to begin unbuttoning his own outfit. “I wouldn’t want to ruin it.”

Noctis wanted to tell him that Ignis could tear the outfit from his body and he’d be fine with it, but he was too transfixed on the new skin being exposed. Ignis carried the scars from his use of the Ring of the Lucii and ones from the ten years of darkness.

Noctis thought he was so effortlessly handsome and a downright heartthrob under the specs, so to speak. He was broken of his focus on Ignis’ now bare chest when he heard the sound of someone, mainly Ignis, clearing their throat.

“Noct, I know you like to look, but I think you should start undressing now, if you still want to do this.”

Very quickly, Noctis took off his clothes, being careful of the metal details and knee brace that he put on his dresser. And then he stood naked in front of an equally naked Ignis. Having a clear view now, he could see that he wasn’t the only one getting hard already.

“Have you finished undressing?” Ignis asked, taking a step closer and Noctis had to fight the urge to take another step forward so their cocks would touch.

“Yeah, I’m done.”

Ignis sent him a positively wicked smile that made heat spike through his stomach. “Good, then we can get started.”

 

Sex for them involved a lot of touching and mapping out well-known areas to get just the right amount of pleasure and control. It had taken a bit of getting used to, it took a little longer for things to get just right and they’d learned that sometimes they had to laugh off the mistakes and reassure each other that it was okay. But the slowness didn’t bother them, it gave them more time to be one sole entity, enraptured in each-others’ atmospheres, getting drunk off the starbursts of pleasure from lips and skin on skin.

From Noctis’ position, perched on Ignis’ lap, his hips rolling methodically to let Ignis slide deeper inside of him, he was definitely in agreement with “slow was just fine.” Ignis’ hands were warm against his lower-back, kneading cramped muscles from sitting too long and making him nearly purr. Ever so slowly, Ignis’ ministrations slowed to a stop.  

“A moment before we continue, Noct,” Ignis murmured, his voice thick with arousal.

Noctis gave a breathless laugh and slowed the undulation of his hips to a stop. “Of course you’d stop me just as we were getting our rhythm,” Noctis teased, forcing himself not to squirm to get Ignis to press against the sensitive bundle of nerves. “So Royal Advisor, advise away.”

Ignis sent him a sly smile. “I’m afraid it’s nothing about your technique.”

“Thank the Astrals for small justices.” Ignis’ eyes were darting rapidly between unseeing points and after a moment Noctis decided to break the silence. “Iggy? You okay?”

Ignis blinked and seemed to shake himself from his daze. “I have a favor to ask.”

Ah, so they were playing this game again were they. “Not making any promises.”

The quirk of Ignis’ lips told him he’d gotten the reference. “I’d like to see you,” Ignis raised his hands to cup Noctis’ face, “if you are okay with that.”

Noctis felt his heart melt and smiled warmly at the other man. “Of course you can, you don’t even have to ask.”

Ignis nodded his head and began running his fingers delicately along Noctis’ face. His fingers skated over the stubble along his jawline that he’d neglected to do anything about, then up over his lips with touch so delicate it reminded Noctis of a feather. Ignis traced his nose, pressing along the bridge just slightly to feel the sharp bone. Leaning in, Ignis pressed his lips to the tip of his nose before pulling away and continuing his mission to map Noctis’ face. Ignis ran his thumbs through Noctis’ eyebrows and across his temples and forehead. He no doubt felt the wrinkles that had begun to form along his forehead and if Noctis was a vain man he might have felt self-conscious, but this was Iggy who always seemed to treat Noctis’ aging skin with reverence, as if it was a wonder and something truly precious. He knew it was because Ignis had thought that Noctis would die to bring back the light and to still have him breathing and among the living made him overjoyed.

Noctis focused back to the moment at hand when he felt Ignis kiss his temples, and then his forehead, letting his lips linger as if bestowing a blessing. Ignis hands continued to the apple of his cheeks and the sharp cheekbone, lightly pinching his cheeks with a mischievous little smile. Noctis playfully slapped his side and Ignis relented, instead placing a kiss against the reddened flesh. And then Ignis touched his eyelids, so slowly that Noctis thought he could have been counting each lash that feathered against his cheeks. Noctis gasped softly as he felt the ghosting of lips against one eyelids and then the other. Seeming to have finished his task, Ignis moved his hands to Noctis’ hair, carding through the slightly knotted strands.

A soft, content look settled on Ignis’ face, love tucked into the corners of his smile and the wrinkled, scarred skin at the corner of his eyes almost took Noctis’ breath away.  “Just as handsome as I remember,” Ignis praised.

Noctis gave him a boyish grin. “I could say the same about you,” he said, bringing his hands up to cup Ignis’ face and pull him forward to press his own lips to Ignis’ scar. “You just keep getting better with age.”

Ignis made a pleased hum, gently tugging and running his nails along the nap of Noctis’ neck. They sat in content silence, just basking in each other's company.

It was only when Ignis shifted to adjust Noctis in his lap that they remembered what they’d previously been doing. Noctis gasped and keened at the sudden pressure against his prostate, his cock hardening quickly between their bodies as he felt Ignis’ own cock harden inside of him.

“Ignis,” Noctis sighed, bringing his forehead to Ignis’, “Iggy please, please-"

Ignis groaned and rolled his hips up once. “Please what, your highness.”

Noctis released a choked off whine. “Ignis please just do it.”

“Use your words, Noct.”

Noctis nodded his head rapidly. “Please can we continue where we left off?”

Ignis smiled approvingly and began a slow pace, pressing against Noctis sweet spot each time. Noctis’ eyelids hooded in pleasure, rolling his hips experimentally to get more of that intense feeling. Ignis’ hands quickly found purchase on the bony curve of Noctis’ hips and started canting his hips up to match Noctis’ sudden change in pace.

Noctis moaned at the onslaught of the constant pleasure, digging his nails into Ignis’ shoulder in hopes of grounding himself before the pleasure sent his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He surged forward, capturing Ignis’ lips in a heated kiss. The kiss did little to hide the moans of pleasure they were both making but Noctis didn't care.

Noctis pulled away first but only enough so their lips weren't connected, shared heaving breaths between their open mouths. “I’m not going to last much longer, Iggy.”

“Good,” Ignis said with a particularly hard thrust. “As am I.” Ignis looked at him with his unseeing eyes, “shall we finish this?”

Noctis couldn't form words, instead increasing the pace of his bouncing. Ignis wasted no time in meeting that new pace with increasingly hard thrusts.

With a final wail of Ignis’ name, Noctis’ back arching sharply with a twinge of pain as he came, cum splattering between them. Ignis brought his face to the hollow of Noctis’ neck, an echo of Noctis’ name ghosting past his lips as he joined him.

The two basked in their afterglow, catching their breath and looking pleased. Ignis rubbed circles along the apex of Noctis’ hip bone and Noctis traced designs across Ignis’ chest.

Noctis couldn't help but feel blessed in that moment, to have someone like Ignis by his side. He pecked the corner of Ignis mouth and grinned at the content look he received.

“I love you.”

Ignis smile grew and he returned the peck, only missing Noctis’ mouth by a little bit.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! If you have time, I'd really appreciate it if you left a comment telling me what you thought of this fic ❤
> 
> If you want to read more of my writing or leave a prompt for me to write, just go to [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
